callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Group 935
Group 935 was a scientific research group involved with the creation of most of the Wonder Weapon experiments. Their main facility was located near Breslau, Germany, (now known as Wroclaw, Poland) and was codenamed Der Riese (The Giant), but they had many other facilities throughout the globe. Another main base of operations was Griffin Castle, codenamed "Eagle's Nest", where it acted at the launch site for their rockets to their Moon base, Griffin Station. They are responsible for harvesting and utilising Element 115 to invent many of the Wonder Weapons, including the Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Quantum Entanglement Device, and the Wave Gun. It is now thought that these were based on four unusual staffs found in 1918 France. They also experimented on dead and living subjects using Element 115, creating the Zombies and Hellhounds. They also invented the Electro-Shock Defenses, Perk-a-Cola machines, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Teleporters. They were led by Doctor Ludvig Maxis; other prominent members included Edward Richtofen, Harvey Yena and Sophia. It is unknown if Group 935 is still active since Maxis' "death", Richtofen's betrayal and the destruction of Earth. In the Origins timeline, after Richtofen killed his Original Timeline self, Dr. Groph becomes leader of Group 935 after Maxis' disappearance and Richtofen's loss of communication with him. Work Dr. Maxis seemed to be intrigued by Element 115, and worked with it to create the Teleporters in Der Riese. He, along with his assistant Dr. Edward Richtofen, conducted a series of experiments to use these teleporters, most of which failed, thus creating the zombies and Hellhounds. One of Maxis' main priorities was to invade the Nevada base in America (Area 51), because it had a large supply of the Element 115. Richtofen used Element 115 to create the Wunderwaffe DG-2, which Maxis intended to put into mass production to help the Axis win World War II. Very few Wunderwaffe prototypes were ever made, however, and are only obtainable in Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and as a power-up in Call of the Dead. Little did Maxis know, Element 115 was more effective on dead bodies than it was on humans, reanimating them, thus creating zombies. Group 935 may have been responsible for the outbreak at Verrückt, but it is not yet known. Group 935's symbol appears to be a hand grabbing an atom with the numbers '935' written in the center of the atom, and the wrist seems to have the SS symbol, among other features. Two field manuals given to Group 935 members can be found in Der Riese. One of the manuals says: In Kino der Toten, it is possible to obtain three film reels from the random rooms and put them in the projector. Each one shows a different film clip with audio. Two radios can also be found. The reels and radios detail how the zombie experiment progressed. If seen carefully, it can be noted that the film reels have part of the group logo written on it. Members *Doctor Ludvig Maxis - Leader of the group, creator of the Elemental Staffs, the Ray Gun, the Ray Gun Mark II and creator of the 31-79 JGb215. *Edward Richtofen (K.I.A; Original timeline version) (Alive; Origins timeline version) - Maxis' assistant that turned on him by locking him with his daughter in a room with a Hellhound, teleporting Maxis to an unknown location and Samantha to Griffin Station. He created the Monkey Bomb, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Quantum Entanglement Device. The Origins Timeline Richtofen was also involved in the group during World War I in an alternate universe and created the armor of the Panzer Soldats, The Giant Robots and supposedly the Ray Gun. The Original timeline Richtofen is later killed by the Origins Richtofen by a gunshot wound to the head. *Sophia - Maxis' assistant. *Peter McCain (K.I.A.) - A person mentioned first in Shi No Numa in an easter egg. An American operative sent to infiltrate Group 935. He worked mostly at Verrückt. *H. Porter - Creator of the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, the Porter's X2 Zap Gun, and the Porter's Mark II Ray Gun. *Harvey Yena - American operative in Group 935, creator of the Hyena Infra-Dead. *Dr. Schuster (K.I.A.) - Scientist that helped Richtofen master teleportation. Killed by rockets while on Griffin Station by the young original characters. *Dr. Groph (K.I.A.) - Scientist that helped Richtofen plot against Maxis; Schuster's superior and lead scientist in Griffin Station. In the Origins timeline, he becomes leader of Group 935 after Original Timeline Richtofen's loss of communications with him in a reformed timeline of the original timeline. Is later killed along with any other Group 935 member at Griffin Station after the Moon is destroyed by the young Original Characters. Inventions Ludvig Maxis' Inventions *Ray Gun (Original timeline) *31-79 JGb215 (Original timeline) *Ray Gun Mark II (Original and Origins timeline) *Elemental Staffs (Origins timeline) *Mauser C96 (Origins timeline) Edward Richtofen's Inventions *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Original timeline) *Monkey Bomb *QED (Original timeline) *Panzer Soldat's suit (Origins timeline) *Giant Robot (assistant creation; Origins timeline) *Teleporters (Original timeline) Porter's Inventions *Porter's X2 Ray Gun *Porter's X2 Ray Gun Mark II *Porter's X2 Zap Gun Harvey Yena's Inventions *Hyena Infra-Dead Groph's Inventions *Wundersphere (assistant creation) Unknown *Ragnarok DG-4 *Death Ray *Dragons (with the assistance of Division 9) Gallery Group 935 Logo.jpg|The Group 935 logo in Der Riese. 935reel.jpg|The Group logo on the film reel in Kino Der Toten. Group_935_Logo_on_Call_of_the_Dead.jpg|The Group 935 logo as it appears in the Call of the Dead end cut scene. The actual door is seen in Der Riese. Group_935_Field_Operations_Manual_WaW.png Trivia *In the intro to Mob of the Dead, the time Arlington pretends to be in pain is 9:35, a reference to Group 935. **Also, to activate the easter egg song Where Are We Going, the player has to dial 935 on an electric number pad, also a reference to Group 935. *In Origins, Group 935 uses a different logo than the original logo with SS runes; instead it uses one with a solid black trapezoid at the bottom. **However, the SS seal is removed in the logo in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. *In one of Richtofen's journal entries, he mentions that he is going to report Maxis's mental condition to Group 935's leaders, suggesting that Maxis was not the original leader of the group, and there were others before him who had that title in the Origins universe. *The Group 935 logo can be seen on the front hull of the Tiger II tank in the church in the mission Demon Within, in Nightmares. *In Der Eisendrache, in order to get the Plunger, the player has to stop the tower's clock at 9:35, as a reference to Group 935. *In Black Ops III, all the perk bottles have the Group 935 logo on the neck of the bottle. *Some zombies on The Giant and Der Eisendrache have the Group 935 logo on their uniform. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Factions